


Neither A Good Nor Bad Game Of Gwent

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brat, Bratting, Breasts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, Dominant/Submissive, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Kissing Denial, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sapphic, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Keira, Submissive, Submissive Keira, Submissive Training, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Rubbing, bisexuals, bratty, dominant Triss, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After both occupying the company of Geralt of Rivia, Triss Merigold and Keira Metz soon find themselves in the company of each other, warming up together in Triss' flat after their escapades in helping the Witcher move against The Wild Hunt. One night, Triss is inspired to teach her fellow sorceress lover the rules and thrills of Gwent, but Keira being the uppity beauty she is has other things on her mind - namely Triss' body. Binding her submissive lover is what it takes to have Metz focused on the game, the promise of orgasm after orgasm if she wins. But Keira is never one to settle...





	Neither A Good Nor Bad Game Of Gwent

“Hmmm, an interesting move,” Triss noted, observing the stacks as she considered the cards in her hand. Gwent was her favourite past time, yet never had she envisions a game like this, particularly against the charming and otherwise lovely maiden that was Keira Metz that was gently and lovingly tied in the chair opposite of her.

Keira would have tossed her platinum hair back passed her naked shoulder as she perused her own hand of cards, but Triss had seen to that already with some of her magic. Tight-knit mystical robes bound Keira’s arms back into an almost straight jacket approach, keeping her shoulders braced back and her back forced to be straight so that her perky and well-rounded bosom was at the forefront of her frame. At the front, and closest to the view of the also naked, fiery redhead, Triss Merigold.

“Something to say there, love. Well something to say considering I barely know the rules of this game you’re so fond of,” Keira back chatted as she considered her bonds, naked Triss opposite her flaunting her body.

Those lusty breasts, her tight curves that had had almost a lifetime of well-fitting leathers and cloths gartering her. She had even kept the beautiful ensemble of lingerie over her perfect hips, deadly thighs and luscious legs. Her body was a picture show and sermon of exquisite taste on Keira’s well-suited and well-accustomed eyes. Triss knew that her fellow sorceress was a whore for lavish and luxury, perhaps she was wearing the hosiery purposefully to make her lips wet, and her lower folds wetter still with thoughts of frolicking in the sheets of the four-poster bed.

That was if Keira could focus away from her cunt for long enough to come to knacks with the rules of this confounded game – Gwent.

Triss was thrashing her at the game for several rounds all told, as much as she had wanted to thrash the fellow sorceress’ buttocks under the chair without a seat. But Keira was playing by the seat of her trousers and had managed to pull ahead on nought but a whim and a plucky play. Now Triss was pleased with her bratty student and frivoling lover. Thus far the game had been more than annoying the plucky and perky blonde sorceress, particularly so with the redhead cross-legged and occasionally feeling the curvature of her own beautiful bosom. It was all to entice the bound beauty, to get to play further and beat Merigold’s little challenge – if Keira could best her at Gwent, she’d be free and they could play a different sort of game. The constant and beautiful taunting of Triss’ naked body only a small coffee table away from her was driving her insane, especially as she tried to budge free of her spiritual bindings. She could snap herself free; spring the bindings away with the use of her own magic. But where would the actual fun be if she broke free and began a contest of power? Even a stubborn Keira tiresome of her arms bent a little backwards could see the fun in all of this, especially with the dynamics of power she enjoyed between herself and another woman.

Keira Metz could hardly ever have this much fun with a man. Even Geralt of Rivia could compete with the sensuality of sex with another woman, for Keira or for Triss as she looked at the sorceress across the table.

“You remember what our deal was, darling,” Triss reminded her, smiling and snapping her wrist around in a flamboyant yet powerful twirl. Her fingers sparked into a bright aura of white and illustrious magic. “You make a good move, and you’ll have some pleasure, and I can see just how badly you’re craving it, Keira.”

The platinum blonde ticked and rolled her eyes a little, pouting like some childish brat as she rolled her shoulders; still bend back from the restraints. “I’d rather have your head between my thighs in that regard, my love. I’m getting a little cold over here, you know,” Keira pouted, folding her own legs under the table and teasing her lover’s ankles with her feet.

Triss didn’t take kindly to Keira’s backchat any longer, nor her disregard for the rules of their encounter. The redhead sorceress snapped her fingers again and suddenly Keira’s ankles were pulled back to the legs of her chair and roped again, bound to the ornate wood so they were spread and could go no further. She would pay for her insolence to the adept sorceress and her wishes if she wanted to reach orgasm tonight. And she would still have to win a game of Gwent if she wanted her folds touched at all. But Triss was more benevolent than all take and no give. The move had been expert and inspired, Keira casting her weather card to utterly demolish Triss’ siege line, and now she would potentially take the round.

“That tongue of yours knows exactly how to move when it shouldn’t, doesn’t it Metz?” Triss asked, standing up and looming over her from the other end of the table.

Before Keira knew it, Triss was moving, folding her hand of Gwent cards in the suspender belt of her evergreen garters, licking her finger afterwards and wetting her nipples. She was wholly inward with her lust and sexuality, all to further tease the former aide to Foltest.

Keira held her tongue, her folds wetting again at the sudden harsh display from the more dominant female as she leaned over her bound body now. With the white aura still suspended in betwixt her fingertips, Triss sprang more spectral ropes from the void, all cladding around Metz and binding her to the chair. Ropes came around her chest and collar bone, binding into the harness of a pentagram like the emblem on the necklace of Yennefer of Vengerberg, and yet more wrapped around her breasts, tightening a hold around them to press, making them strained and gradually turning blue already. Metz squirmed and an audible moan escaped her lips, she remained silent through all of this now, Triss’ dominant display had made her shut up as she had her way with her, and the redhead pricked fingers on the swollen and erect peaks that had become of Keira’s nipples. They were almost as hard as stone as the spectral ropes bound her beautiful and perky breasts; Triss was smiling all the while as the plethora of magical bonds went to work in binding her partner.

“So, finally you shut up and stop moaning about my little challenge,” Triss taunted her lover, gracing her fingertip along the beautiful line of Keira’s jaw. “Nothing to say now, whore?” Merigold continued, giving the bound breasts before her an indulgent slap. It made the body of them wobble and bounce even in the tightness of the ropes and Triss’ expression was elated.

“N-No, mistress,” Keira whispered, meek and reserved now as wetness began to flow from her folds, her body tantalised by the mountain of bondage she found herself in, Triss right up close to her and hands on her body.

“Good. About time you shut that hole for me, slut,” Triss insulted her again, her finger tracing enchanting circles around Keira’s nipple and then going to prick it. She pinched at the nipple and pulled in a snap, making Metz moan a little more for her. “Although I do like it when you moan, Keira; you have such a nice one. It’s enough to make even me wet,” Triss did compliment her, teasing her nipple as if it were her pearl. All of this was both punishment and reward.

Keira was already a hot mess in the magical ropes, and now she didn’t think at all she could fight it now it was piled onto her. The harness around her upper bust made her feel good though, and the ropes around her breasts like serpents, the strain they inflicted made her wetter than ever. Triss put their foreheads together and immediately the bratty submissive wanted a kiss from her, but Merigold wouldn’t grant her that yet.

“I’m glad that it does, mistress...”

A feral and matriarchal hum left Triss’ lips. “Ooh, I’m sure you are you harlot,” she returned, peeking down and betwixt Metz’ legs, spying her damp and exposed pussy. It was even shaved, unlike Triss’ as she self-indulgently began to rub as she looked at Keira’s. “You’re so wet already and we’ve barely begun to play,” she gently moaned, rubbing the hooded pearl of her darling clitoris. With her other hand, Triss caressed the plump and restrained flesh of her lover’s thigh, cupping her breasts one by one and pinching those nipples again to tantalise the submissive Metz.

“Now I believe it’s my turn, however,” Triss continued, snapping a white aura from her wrist.

Her hand of cards levitated and she observed what she had, Keira had destroyed her middle lane and now all Triss had that she could win was Siege cards. But she had her leader power – Foltest: Lord Commander of the North; he could rid the field of its weather effects, winning Triss the match and prolonging this conflict. She activated Foltest, and her ranged lane was suddenly free of fog, Keira remaining still as Triss left her lap.

“Your move again, darling, try not to lose again,” she sassed the bound submissive, walking around her back and wrapping her arms around Metz’ collar, adorning her like a rung of curtain fabrics and kissing her cheek.

“Or are you going to bind me some more, my love? Clamp my nipples in some strenuous torture device? Cast some spell to have me constantly moaning? Or something else to otherwise drive me insane to have you on top of me?” Keira teased again, rolling her head and looking around, wishing she could just attain a taste of pleasure from Triss’ body.

“Now, now, how rude again, Keira,” Triss sang to her, walking around her and pulling the bound submissive from her chair. The rope bindings came from her legs and freed her from the wooden chair so she was standing facing her dominant, Triss smiled, her lips edging closer to Keira’s, the bound woman pursing her lips and silently begging for a kiss with closed eyes. Whisperings of ‘kiss me, kiss me, kiss me please’ came from Keira’s lips but Triss just kept smiling and denied her. “Such a needy, little, whore of a slut today aren’t you? What a fucking greedy cunt,” Triss told her, a violent hand coming to slap upwards against Keira’s trembling folds.

It forced a visceral outcry from Metz, reeling and jolting upwards in her bonds, her thighs clasping closed around her slapped pussy and guarding against another one. It hurt, the pleasure was immense rippling through her, but it hurt incredibly so; she reeled and shuffled away from Triss but the dominant pulled her back by the spectral ropes wrapped around her.

“Come back here, slut and spread those legs for me,” Triss ordered her.

Keira was helpless but to comply, for all her bratty defiance, as soon as Triss got stern with her she was a willing subject and ready to carry out her every command. She came forward again to her lover and spread her legs willingly, of her own volition even as she bobbed on her knees from the tender pleasure/pain dual sensation that coursed through her. Triss had their lips close together again and Keira was begging her for kisses but Triss denied her a third time, smiling over the ecstasy that was within her. She loved this.

“Are you going to stall this any longer with that whore of a mouth or are you going to play the game like a nice little girl for me, slut?” Triss asked, gripping Keira’s folds and her jaw. Gently, and only to tantalise and tease her subject, Merigold began to rub beautiful and centric circles around Keira’s demanding pearl edging out little by little waves of pleasure and making all of this work her submissive’s while. She knew Keira was hard to tame but could have her eating out of the palm of her hand if she wanted.

Those circles on her clitoris were heaven. Divinity wasn’t close to how they made Keira feel – relief on her hungry and now buzzing folds, edging out moans aplenty and so much so that she couldn’t be bothered to reply, she was inverted selfishly and wholly focused on them as Triss rubbed her folds all the more. The fingers edged downward and pressed deeper upon her cunt, rubbing faster little by little and flicking the soaking space between Keira’s throbbing labia. She lived for it, couldn’t get enough of it and lost all sense of space and time as she moaned up high to the ceiling, blissfully happy with being bound at this point with her shoulders and arms braced back in the press of the rope pulling her limbs behind her back, and Triss’ hand on her cunt was perfectly placed and rubbing at a perfect time and pace. Keira began to lose herself in it. And then suddenly they stopped.

Triss’ fingers and hand stopped abruptly and all pleasure and momentum were lost. Keira bucked her hips and her pussy forward and back, trying to grind but Triss had removed her hand from the cunt and was licking at the wetness that had lathered her fingers.

“Make your move, and pray you win or that cunt will go untouched until you do.”

Keira winced, pouting like the spoiled sorceress she was in reality. “Might as well stuff me here and now and get it over with, dear. Why not finish what you’ve started?” Keira taunted a little more, her lips curling with deviance lust overwhelming her face. Within her eyes of hazel were swirling hues of naughtiness, of desire and a want of Merigold that was plain as the blush and other makeup on her pretty face. She was snarky, and to Triss, beyond bratty.

The redhead gripped a hold of the platinum blonde hair before her and yanked it down, forcing Keira’s head up and a stiff moan slipping over her ample tongue. “Ah!” She moaned as Triss’ free hand came to grope her bound breast.

“Are you quite finished, harlot?” Triss asked, tired of this backchat still. “I thought we’d have a game, a relaxing evening with you looking so pretty in my ropes, and this is what you want? You want your cunt to be the star at centre stage?” Her hand moved down and gripped her pussy once more, possessive over it and fingering the wetness slightly. “Look at you; you’re soaking, like a greedy whore, with a greedy cunt. You want me to touch like this don’t you?” Triss asked, her own cornflower blue eyes deep with severity.

Keira moaned again as Triss gently teased her folds and pearl, she wanted her to enjoy it for the several more seconds before those fingers were around Metz’ throat.

“I know you do, but you’re gonna have to work for it, slut. And it’s obvious that Gwent isn’t working, so maybe something else will,” the redheaded sorceress threatened, holding the pentagram bindings that were Keira’s harness and dragging her down. “On your knees, slut. You want me to rub that cunt? Get to licking mine. Every time you make me come, I’ll think of making you do the same, now fucking lick,” the dominant ordered once the blonde mage was on her naked knees and Triss had hopped up onto the table, spreading the cards all over it. The game was over, now it was her turn to be self-indulgent.

She pulled Keira’s head hard between her opened thighs, spread so wide there was no way the more submissive sorceress could escape her cunt. And once her tongue came to Merigold’s secret cove, her smuggler’s bounty, her forbidden fruit, Triss wrapped her legs closed around Keira’s head as she got to work.

As bratty as she was, Keira was perfect for Triss, pushed and prodded into place with harsh treatment and a deep-seated and secret promise of pleasure. She knew Triss would play with her body better than a lute or other instrument, this was simply elaborate foreplay, and the submissive absolutely loved it. Merigold was already moaning louder and over the top towards the ceiling of her own personal flat – all purposefully to ravage at Keira’s mind and make her jealous that they were not inversed. That it was not Metz herself who was having her folds licked and treated like this. Triss was over-enjoying herself. She gripped the back of Keira’s head and threaded her fingers into the thicket of platinum blonde hair so there was nowhere to go. “Deeper, get fucking deeper,” she commanded with a groan as she thrust her hips forward to meet her lover’s lips. The contact, the sparse kisses, the feline-like lapping of her wetness and the space between her soaked labia were to die for, Triss’ mind became unhinged and she rocked back, holding Keira’s head commandingly. Arching her back, she lay on the squared playing table and spread herself out wide and an indulgent manner. The stacks and field of cards either spread all over the table, fell under her already sweaty back or all fell to the floor with a series of light thuds like paper rain. Leaning over the table in a spasm movement as the ecstasy riddled her system from Keira’s delicious and darling tongue, Triss could see the faces of the cards.

Vesemir, Geralt of Rivia, Foltest, Vernon Roche, Ves (who’d Triss had already fucked plenty of times some months prior when on the road with her and Roche and Geralt), even Síle de Tansarville, Sabrina Gelvissig and yes, even Yennefer of Vengerberg. Looking into her eyes, into the eyes of the tiny faces of otherwise gorgeous sorceresses made the experience all the more surreal. And all of them were looking back, Sabrina and Síle de Tansarville even smiling, and Triss Merigold eyed their cards back, smiling and gasping, panting and moaning in lust ecstasy as Keira Metz (whose card she even had) licked her gorgeous and sodden pussy.

Her mind in a spin, her eyes almost rolling back and her body heated beyond belief, Triss felt contractions inside as she held Keira’s head and face to her centre, using her mouth as a basin as she got ready to come. Metz’ mouth opened wide of its own accord, she must have been expecting it with the rising pitch and pace of Triss’ moans. And with a violent tussle and lurch forward, forgetting the cards and focusing on Keira, Triss released, her orgasm washing through her like a rogue spirit. A wave of wetness hurtled out of her and into Keira’s mouth, all over her lips and soaking her there, but she loved it, always did. The fire in Triss almost erupted from her palms as her clenched fists began to burn slightly – she could hardly control the magic essence flowing through her as she came and Keira was even moaning.

The aftershocks took longer than Triss had anticipated, as she lay over the table of the shambled cards, letting Keira go and for her to sit on the floor for a moment. She got up of course and sat back down on the chair.

“Is it my turn yet? Surely you’re going to toss me about now? Right?” Keira asked, starting to get untimely bored that she still hadn’t had her fill.

Triss snapped her head up like something possessed.

“Get on the bed, now, darling. Don’t expect any sleep tonight,” Triss told her dominantly.

Keira smiled again. Finally, she’d have her fill. “It’s a good thing I had it all last night then isn’t it?” She asked cheekily, looking oddly comedic with her arms still bent back and her tits still pressed in the coils of the spectral green ropes, starting to blue a little bit from the circulation of her blood. She still liked it, she liked being tied up only to get used by Merigold. “Can we uh, can we keep the bindings?” She asked, still demanding as ever.

Smiling back, Triss snapped her wrist and clicked her white aura and a ball gag parted Keira’s jaws, blocking her lips and silencing her. “I don’t think you’ll need your mouth again for what I have planned, dearest,” Triss told her with sultry intent behind her coy grin. A chest opened at the foot of the bed behind Metz – their chest, filled with toys both experimental and traditional. Real bonds, hooks, more rope, different gags for different appendages, a hooded mask and blinder, rubber outfits, some metalwork borderline torturous in design, and so many cocks aplenty.

“You’re going to wish you won that game, dearest. You’ll have nothing left in you tonight.”


End file.
